


A Night With The Losers

by rosetheslayer



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Sexual Frustration, Spin the Bottle, beverly being a hot dom, sexual denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetheslayer/pseuds/rosetheslayer
Summary: The Losers made an agreement, when all seven of them started dating in college, to have a sleepover night at least once a month.
Relationships: The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88
Collections: Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange





	A Night With The Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Poly Losers Club fic exchange! Organized by @poly-losers-club and prompted by @witchietozier on tumblr.

It was that time again. The Losers had all agreed that they would each find one night out of month where they could all have a sleepover together. When they had all started dating they had hoped to have a sleepover every week, but with their schedules being what they were now that they were entering their junior year of college, it seemed once a month was the most doable. That didn’t mean they didn’t all see each other (they did, often) but sometimes one person was missing or someone would show up later than the others, and only able to stay for half an hour. Sleepover night was for all seven of them to come together and have a whole night and morning together. 

**8:54 AM **

“Good morning,” Ben said as Beverly turned in his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed with a glass of water, and placed a hand on her thigh. 

“G’mornin’ nerd,” Beverly said with a yawn. She sat up not wanting to really be awake yet, but she knew once she was awake there was no going back to sleep. 

“What time is it,” she asked.

“It’s 9 am. Do you want to go get coffee?”   
Bev slung her arms around Ben’s shoulders, linking her hands behind his neck. 

“Not yet.” She looked at him and smiled. 

She leaned over and kissed him, keeping her smile through the kiss, and she could feel him smile as well before breaking apart. 

“Sorry about the morning breath,” she said.

“I don’t think I will ever mind.” 

Ben crawled on top of her and she laid back onto the bed. Beverly laughed and kept her arms around his shoulders, now using her hands to feel the hair on the back of his head. 

“You should really let me at least brush my teeth for you.”

Ben made an almost cartoonish face like he was thinking about it. 

“Nah. I don’t think so.” He leaned in and kissed her again and again, deciding not to worry about getting the day started. 

**11:07 AM**

Bill, Mike, and Eddie shared an apartment together. They were the only ones who didn’t live on campus in a dorm, and because of that sleepover night was always at their place. Ben technically also lived in the apartment but since Beverly had her own dorm room as an RA (and since she was an RA she could also bend the rules a little) Ben mostly stayed with her. Ben loved the boys and loved the apartment, but if Bev was going to be all alone in her dorm he might as well keep her company.

Bill, Mike, and Eddie worked well living together, they all got up and went to sleep around the same time, were all reasonably responsible, and they all loved each other deeply. Eddie would update and take care of the ‘Chore Board’ which would determine who did what chores each week, Mike cooked their meals when they ate in and together, and Bill was the certified driver being the only one living there with a car. 

That morning, Mike was already working on breakfast when Bill stumbled out of his room rubbing his eyes. 

“Good mornin’ Big Bill. This is a little late for you, were you up finishing something again?” Mike asked from the stove where he was working on a particularly delicious smelling omelette. 

“Me and Eddie went out last night,” Bill replied as he squeezed past Mike in their small kitchen to start making tea. 

Almost on cue Eddie came out of Bill’s room. Mike looked at his disheveled housemate and chuckled. 

“It looks like you two had a fun night.”

“We were going to invite you when we got back, but we were pretty drunk, and you were asleep,” Bill said before turning to Eddie, “Do you want coffee or tea?”

“Coffee, please.” Eddie sounded like shit. 

“Don’t tell me your hungover on sleepover night, Eddie.” You could practically hear the smirk in Mike’s voice. 

“Shut up, Hanlon.” 

Bill and Mike laughed. Their housemate and lover was infamous for not being one to hold his liquor well. 

**12:36 PM**

Stan opened the door to the dorm room he shared with Richie. He had already been to breakfast and finished a paper that was due the following week. Stan had tried to give Richie extra time knowing he couldn’t get up early to save his life, but it was getting late and Richie was known to take forever to get ready. Sharing a dorm with Richie wasn’t bad, and if Stan was feeling particularly honest he would admit that having been friends with Richie as long as he had made it easy to understand and live with him. It also helped they were as madly in love with each other as they were the rest of the Losers. 

Stan scoffed and rolled his eyes when he saw that Richie was still asleep. Even though he would never want Richie to change who he was, he sometimes wished he could get up just a little bit earlier. 

“Richie…” Stan whispered. 

“Richie,” He tried a little bit louder.

Richie snored and turned over. 

“Richie! Get up!”

Richie snored again and waved a hand over his shoulder like he was trying to wave Stan away in his sleep. 

“Richie, come on.” He could hardly tell if Richie was still actually asleep or just fucking with him. 

“Ah fuck,” Richie stirred, grumbling under his breath half awake. 

“We have to go shopping for the sleepover tonight.”

Richie was back asleep. 

“Fucking asshole,” Stan muttered. 

“Richie, please get up. Even if you don’t go in, I need you to drive me to the store.” Stan sat on the bed next to Richie and gently shook his shoulder. 

“Richie, it’s noon.”

Richie twisted towards Stan and wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him down on top of him. He looked magically wide awake when he kissed Stan. 

“Come on, we have to go.”

“I don’t think we have to go _ right _ now. Like you said, it’s noon. We’re not meeting until like 7.”

Richie kissed stan again. 

**2:21 PM**

Ben and Beverly walked down the street, each using one hand to hold the other’s, and the other to hold an ice cream cone. 

“I’m really excited for tonight,” Ben said after a fairly large tongue full of ice cream. 

“Me too. I was thinking about making Rich take us to the liquor store before.”

“Is tonight going to be a drinking night?” Ben asked. 

“Not a drinking drinking night. Maybe just wine.” She looked at him and scrunched her nose.   
“I think the boys can do plenty of damage with just wine.” 

Beverly laughed, “You’re right. What do you think? Booze or no booze?” 

Ben took another lick of ice cream, and genuinely thought about it. 

“We all haven’t gotten drunk together on a sleepover night in awhile. I don’t think it would hurt.” He looked down at Bev and smiled. 

It was true. All of the Losers could party or at least let loose once in a while, but they hadn’t all drank together at a sleepover night for a couple weeks. It wasn’t that they didn’t all like to drink together, it was just that the past few sleepovers had been special occasions such as emergency study groups and fancy dinner nights. 

Beverly laughed seemingly out of nowhere, but Ben didn’t think anything of it, he just looked at her, waiting for her to explain. 

“I just thought about the last time we all got drunk, and what sort of mess we’ll dissolve into tonight if we get wasted.” She laughed again, and it made Ben smile a little bit wider. 

“I think it’ll be fun. Maybe we can coax Stan and Eddie into karaoke again.”

Bev tried to swallow her ice cream faster. “God yes! I want to hear them just belt it out!” She waved a hand in front of her with a flourish mimicking some over dramatic opera character. 

“You might have to go first. Lead by example you know?” Ben shouldered Bev. 

“You want to hear me butcher another Cranberries song?” 

“I like your rendition Zombie,” Ben said with a shrug. 

“I’ll do it if you sing back up.”

“Deal, but we have to do Dreams.” 

**4:15 PM **

Four hours later, Stan and Richie had made it to the store. 

“We’re munchies right?” Richie asked as he walked ahead of Stan who was pushing a cart. 

“Yeah, we’re supposed to be bringing ‘snacks’ but we should get some stuff for the dorm too.”  
“What do we need? There’s leftover pizza in the fridge,” Richie turned around and smiled at Stan walking backwards. 

“You know we can’t always order pizza.” Stan looked up from his shopping list with a teasing smile on his lips. “What will you do Mr. Tozier, when the pizza and money runs out?” He sped up threatening to hit Richie with the cart. 

“Hey! Woah! Watch where you’re going with that thing!” Richie cupped a hand around his mouth imitating a police talking on a walkie talkie, “We’ve got a reckless driver here. Repeat reckless driver. He’s going to get somebody killed!” 

They fell into silence as Stan looked back down at the list sitting in the seat of the cart. Richie slowed his pace to walk shoulder to shoulder with Stan. He stared so intently at the list Richie was convinced he was trying to memorize it. Richie just stared at him as they walked on silently. He stared at him a little more intensely hoping Stan could feel his stare pulsing from his eyes onto Stan’s curly head. He imagined radio like waves emitting from his eyeballs sending out a tangible force. 

“I know you’re staring at me. Grab a can of beans.”

Richie deflated, his plan to get Stan to look away from the list foiled. 

“Beans, beans good for your heart—” Richie started 

“The more you eat the more you fart.” Stan finished. He looked up at Richie with a wry smile. 

**5:32 PM**

Mike, Bill, and Eddie were furiously preparing the apartment. Bill was finishing the lasagna Mike had started, while Mike cleaned the bathroom, and Eddie vacuumed. It wasn’t that the apartment was horribly dirty to begin with, or that they thought the other Losers cared if there were a couple dirty socks strewn about the place, it was more about the principle of wanting to make the night special. Their apartment was home to all the Losers— all they’re lovers— for one night out of the month, and they might as well make the place at least look nice. That’s how the three felt, anyways. 

Mike shouted something from the bathroom, but Bill couldn’t hear over the vacuum. 

“Eddie!” Bill tried to get the other’s attention. 

Bill could hear Mike shout again.   
“EDDIE!” 

Eddie turned off the vacuum. “What?!” 

They both could hear Mike from the bathroom, “Don’t forget to use salt and pepper!”

Mike peaked his head around the door. “If you dig in the cabinet above the sink you could probably find oregano too.”

“You sure you don’t want to do this yourself?” Bill asked. 

Eddie looked as his wrist watch impatiently waiting for the exchange to pass over so he could finish the task of vacuuming. 

“No, I gotta clean my own room after this anyway.”   
Eddie immediately turned the vacuum back on after Mike had stopped talking. Mike got up from where he was kneeling in the bathroom and snuck into the kitchen. He tapped Bill on the shoulder and pointed at Eddie. Together they slowly creeped up onto Eddie and started to tickle him. The vacuum went off again. 

“I’ll fuck both of you up.” 

Mike and Bill laughed, and Eddie smiled.

“I think we could take you.” Mike said before he tried to tickle Eddie again, but this time Eddie was ready and got Mike first. Mike stood completely still forever the only Loser to be untickleable. 

Eddie defeated by the unfair match looked up at Mike and gave him a quick peck. 

“Both of you, finish what you were doing.” Eddie looked at Bill.

“Yeah, I guess we only have an hour left, but first,” Bill wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and kissed him. Eddie returned the kiss before squirming out of his hold. 

“Alright, alright. We’ll never finish,” Eddie muttered but Mike and Bill could both see the blush forming on Eddie’s cheeks. 

Mike and Bill smiled to each other before returning to their tasks. 

**6:18 PM**

Stan and Beverly sat in the backseat, with Ben in shotgun, in Richie’s car. They were parked in the parking lot of the dorms waiting for Richie who insisted he forgot something important. Stan looked at his phone to check the time. He wasn’t necessarily worried about being late because they were always late, but he couldn’t help but want to at least_ try _ to be on time. It was a miracle they had even made it at the rate they were going. 

Beverly looked over at Stan as he checked his phone. “I can text the boys and tell them we’re running a little behind.” 

Stan looked at Beverly and she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Stan was taken for a moment, distracted by how genuinely beautiful she was. Her hair was cut just above her shoulders in a wavy messy long bob, she didn’t have any foundation on so her freckles were visible across the bridge of her nose, she had on mascara that made her green eyes pop, and red lip gloss that drew particular attention to her lips. She saw him staring, so she leaned over and kissed him. 

When she pulled away, Stan almost looked surprised. He blinked a couple of times before leaning over to kiss her again. 

Bev pulled away again, “You want me to text the boys?” 

Stan brought himself back from his dreamy gaze. “S-sure.” 

Ben chuckled from the front passenger seat. He knew exactly what Stan was feeling, she looked beautiful. 

The driver’s side door flew open and Richie sat down into the seat. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, and handed them to Ben. 

“When did you get those?” Stan asked shocked.

“When you weren’t looking! Bev, you still wanna go to the liquor store?”

“If you don’t mind, Rich.” Bev said.

“Why would I mind?”

“Woohoo! Tequila shots on me tonight, boys!”

“Does that mean we’re doing body shots,” Richie asked with a smirk. 

“What happened to just some wine?” Ben asked completely ignoring Richie’s question, but amused by it nonetheless. 

“I thought if we were gonna drink, and if I was going to pay for it, we might as well have a _ really _good time.”

“Getting tequila drunk always makes me sad,” Stan said. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll take care of you,” Beverly said and grabbed Stan’s hand with a smile to reassure him.

He looked at her in awe as he did earlier, and Beverly ducked her head down feeling the intensity of the loving stare that caused her cheeks to flush. Stan looked away, and Beverly looked at him again and smiled. She loved her boys and they loved her. 

**6:43 PM **

Richie banged on the door three times. Mike opened the door within moments, and scooped Richie into a hug. Richie straightened his glasses. 

“These are for you— well, for the house.” Richie smiled in an almost sheepish way. Richie was never really sheepish, but he got very close to it whenever expressing something that could be seen as a romantic gesture.

“They’re beautiful. Thanks Richie.” Mike was beaming as Richie walked past him into the house, leaving him to great the others as they came in. 

Hellos and goodbyes always felt a little chaotic. When saying hello everyone was just so excited to see each other and when saying goodbye no one really wanted to be the first to say it. 

Richie immediately spotted Eddie and hugged him tight enough to pick him up off the floor, Bill kissed Stan having missed his lips, and Mike hugged Ben and Beverly at the same time. The Losers rotated until everyone had either been hugged or kissed. 

Beverly moved into the kitchen, setting the bottles of tequila onto the counter and looking at the oven where the lasagna rested on top of the stove. Richie scooted in beside her to put the various snacks him and Stan had bought earlier alongside Bev’s tequila. He turned around to look at the lasagna, and was instantly impressed. Richie knew how to cook well enough to keep himself alive, but Mike was the real cook of the Losers. 

“Mike this lasagna looks amazing,” Beverly said as she turned around to face the living room that also served as the dining room. 

Richie turned with her, and put an arm around her shoulders. “Who’s cock did you have to suck to get that recipe?” 

Bev looked up at him with a look of exasperation. 

“Well it wasn’t just me. Bill did half the work. He makes an excellent sous chef.” Mike reached over and placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder, completely ignoring what Richie said. 

“And I only had to suck Mike’s cock to get him to let me help,” Bill added.

The entire room bursted into laughter.

**11:16 PM**

The night had settled into a myriad of good food, shots, and good company. Everyone was pretty drunk (or at least very tipsy) and for the most part having a good time. Bill had recited a new sci-fi poem he had written, which everyone had listened to attentively and clapped when he had finished. They all had coaxed Stan into singing a verse of his current favorite song, _ Strangers In the Night _ by Frank Sinatra, Richie told far too many jokes, but he managed in a few good ones that got the whole group going, Eddie beat everyone in a Smash Bros. tournament, Mike had given Ben a shoulder massage and had received one back from him, and Beverly had provided the tunes for the whole evening acting as a wonderful DJ with a kickass playlist. 

The decision to play another round of Smash Bros. didn’t come easily, but with how competitive Richie, Bev, and Eddie were (especially when drunk) it wasn’t too hard to get everyone on board. Ben picked the arena having come in dead last the first round and then it was time to choose characters. Bill chose Snake, Richie chose Snake as well just to fuck with Bill, Bev always chose Daisy, Ben chose Incineroar, Mike chose Pikachu, and Eddie chose Donkey Kong. It wasn’t until everyone picked a character that they noticed Stan wasn’t their to pick his.

“Where’s Stan?” Beverly immediately asked. 

“I dunno prolly just peeing,” Richie said while slurring just a little too much. Even though Richie could hold his liquor he somehow always managed to get the drunkest. 

Bill got up to look for him. He checked his room which was on the way to the bathroom first and was surprised to see Stan sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. Bill softly knocked on the door and Stan looked up, his eyes puffy from crying. 

Stan wiped his nose on the sleeve of his sweater before saying, “I told Bev I’m a sad drunk when I drink tequila.” He said it so dryly it was hard to believe he had been crying.

Bill sat down next to Stan and placed his hand over the other’s. 

“It’s okay. I get anxiety whenever we smoke sativa.” He tried to smile at Stan.

Stan smiled weakly back.

“What’s going on? Do you wanna talk about it?” Bill might have been tipsy— bordering drunk, but he was always able and willing to take care of one of his partners.

“Not really. It’s just—” Stan wanted to let it out; he just didn’t know if he could. He rested his head on Bill’s shoulder, and Bill rubbed his thumb along Stan’s hand where it rested.

“I have nightmares—from when we were kids, back in Derry— and they’re fucking awful.” Stan had to put in work to keep himself from openly sobbing.

“Sometimes I think if whatever I think happened or whatever I dream about comes true I just won’t be able to face it.” Tears streamed freely down his cheeks but Stan kept his breathing even. 

“We’d face it with you. You wouldn’t have to be alone,” Bill offered in support.

“No, you don’t get it Big Bill. I’m not like you or the others. I don’t think I could do it. I don’t think I could go on.” 

Bill was confused and scared. He didn’t know what Stan was talking about, but it sounded a lot like it ending in a way Bill couldn’t even think about. 

Mike walked in the door, and immediately assessed the situation and sat on Stan’s other side. 

“Hey, what’s going on in here,” Mike said as he grabbed Stan’s other hand. 

Soon Beverly had come in and sat at Stan’s feet leaning her head against his knee, Ben, Richie, and Eddie followed all gathering around Stan. 

“I told you I was a sad tequila drunk,” Stan said and then hiccuped. If he hadn’t been so sad it would have been cute, and Richie chuckled at the thought. 

“Sorry that hiccup, man, it was adorable.” 

Stan chuckled, and everyone took a relieved breath.

**12:05 PM**

“Hey, we should play spin the bottle like old times.” Beverly suggested, leaning against the door frame for support. 

Stan and Eddie were washing their hands together in the same sink for some reason that only made sense to them in that moment. 

Richie was standing opposite Bev. “Yeah, sounds like a good time to me. No losers here— I mean no one will be a loser— I mean no one will lose-”  
Stan and Eddie erupted into ridiculous giggles. 

The foursome made their way back to Bill’s room where everyone had naturally stayed after finding Stan. 

“We want to play spin the bottle,” Beverly announced to the room taking charge of this rodeo. 

Bill stammered slightly, “O-okay, you got a bottle or should I g-go get one?” Bill always stuttered when he got drunk even if it was just a little. He hadn’t stuttered regularly for years, and he tried his best not to get embarrassed in front of his Losers when it did happen again. 

“Could you go get one, please?” Beverly asked with the sweetest smile. She watched him leave, satisfied that she could probably get any boy in that room to do anything she wanted in that moment. 

Beverly had a way of taking control of certain situations. It was almost too easy when her boys were always so willing and so loving. 

Bill came back with an empty wine bottle and placed it on the floor next to the bed. Before they all knew it, all seven Losers were sitting in a circle on the floor like they were in middle school all over again. 

“Stan, you spin first,” Beverly ordered.

Stan reached for the bottle, not even hesitating to act on Beverly’s demand. He spinned it not caring who it landed on, but anticipating the results nonetheless. It landed on Mike, and the two met in the middle over the bottle. Mike reached a hand up to Stan’s face and cupped his cheek. The kiss deepened, and Mike ran his thumb along Stan’s jaw. Stan loved the way Mike kissed, it was gentle, and always with hands, it was like Mike couldn’t connect just at the lips, he had to touch you in some other way as well. 

When the pulled away Beverly called for Eddie to go next. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Ben. Ben crawled onto his knees to reach Eddie. Eddie barely had to lean forward to meet Ben’s lips. It was awkward and a little clumsy (they were both absolutely drunk), but they couldn’t care less. Eddie decided to have fun with it and went all tongue, Ben laughed and then couldn’t stop laughing. 

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” Eddie asked almost offended in his drunken state that Ben would laugh while they kissed. 

“Nothing, nothing, I swear,” Ben said as he stifled his laughter and leaned in to kiss Eddie again to smooth things over. 

Next Beverly said it was Bill’s turn, and he spun the bottle, it landed on Mike. Bill happily turned to his left to kiss Mike. Their kiss was magnetic, and instantly passionate, Bill put a hand on the back of Mike’s neck, and Mike grabbed Bill’s thigh. Bill gently bit down on Mike’s lower lip, and pulled. A low moan escaped from Mike’s throat. The other Losers could do nothing but watch; that was until Richie absolutely couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck this,” Richie muttered before pulling Bill into a kiss with him. Richie kissed Bill hungrily. It wasn’t that Richie was ever deprived of loving or getting his when his was due, but he was especially impatient when he was drunk. 

Beverly watched for a few moments before saying, “I didn’t say you could kiss him.”  
Richie pulled away, already knowing he would have to pay for not waiting for Bev’s permission. They had played this particular game before. 

“Bill, keep kissing Mike. And Eddie, kiss Stan. Ben, come sit next to me.” The boys all obeyed Beverly. Ben scooted next Beverly and she placed a hand on his thigh alternating between gently petting and gently scratching with her nails. She stared at Richie, and he stared back like a stubborn child who knows he did wrong but won’t admit it. She loved to watch Richie squirm. She looked up to Ben for a moment before kissing him. She kissed him with all the love, and tenderness she had that morning, she placed a hand on his chest and leaned in further into the kiss. 

“Beverly, please.” Richie whined.

Beverly pretended not hear him continuing to kiss Ben. 

“Bevvy, can I lay my head in your lap?” Stan asked knowing he would get what he wanted and Richie wouldn’t.

“Yes, you can.” She pulled away from Ben to make room for Stan. 

“Bill, you kiss Eddie, and Mike, you kiss Ben.” The boys once again enacted her commands. Stan laid his head onto Beverly’s lap and she placed a hand on his head gently playing with and running her fingers through his curls. She looked up from Stan’s hair to see Richie basically pouting at her. He pulled down on the crotch of his pants having to adjust from things getting tighter down there. Beverly had no sympathy.

“Mike, give Ben a hickey.” Beverly ordered just to be especially cruel to Richie. Richie absolutely loved leaving marks and receiving marks. 

“Bevvy… please,” Richie asked again. 

“All right, boys. You can touch Richie now.” 

**10:56 AM**

The night came and went, and the next morning all seven of them exchanged good morning kisses, and drank coffee, tea, or orange juice. Some of them nursed hangovers, a few helped Mike cook breakfast for all seven of them, and they all hoped the next sleepover night was just as eventful. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was my first time participating in a fic exchange, and my first time uploading to AO3! Please comment and leave kudos and maybe you'll see some more ;)


End file.
